


Place Your Bets

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ducklings in trouble, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: Prompt: the team made bets as to when philinda would get together. who won?





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessdebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/gifts).



> This is a gift for Stef!! Thank you for all you do and for existing as a lovely and beautiful human being! I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Thank you to Elle for beta-ing!!
> 
> And as usual
> 
> Enjoy~

“What are you three still doing up at this hour?”

 

The young agents startled at the sound of their former director’s voice and turned to see him standing at the doorway with an inquisitive stare. Jemma’s eyes widened and she clutched the notebook sitting on her lap tightly against her chest. He walked in at this suspicious reaction, followed by a stoic and impatient looking Agent May. 

 

“Oh, hello sir,” Jemma smiled as she, along with her comrades, eyed him cautiously. “We didn’t think you or Agent May or anyone else really would be up at this hour. We were just chatting.” 

 

Coulson and May exchanged dubious looks before turning back towards the three underlings and approaching them.

 

“So, what’s in the book, Jemma?”

 

“Oh, nothing, not a thing,” she responded as she and the other agents tracked his slow approach towards them. “Just a few doodles I’ve done in my spare time.”

 

As Phil came to stand in front of them, the group turned in unison, much to his amusement. He kept a guise of casual innocence as he leaned in to a presumably see the notebook.

 

“Really? Well I’d love to see them,” he smiled. “You know, I think of myself as a somewhat amateur doodler. We could compare notes.” His hand reached for the notebook and the three of them reacted immediately. 

 

“No!” they all exclaimed as they jumped to their feet. 

 

Phil smirked knowingly and just stared at them with a cocked brow. They immediately tried to recover for their faux pas and attempted to relax their postures. 

 

“I just mean you really wouldn’t want to see them. They aren’t any good,” Jemma recovered with a shaky laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” Fitz finally chimed in with his voice an octave higher than usual. “Real shite those doodles if you ask me. It’d just be a waste of your time to glance at them.”

 

Coulson’s face turned sour at their strange behavior. He continued to approach them and they backed away defensively. With their focus directed on Coulson, May crept around from behind them and swiped the notebook from Jemma’s nervous arms. With a strict expression etched on her face, she scanned the opened page. 

 

“Wait,” Daisy attempted a lunge at her, but May simply turned away as Coulson stepped in between them to block. 

 

He looked at them with a mixture of disappointment and anger as May continued to read the notebook from behind him. A disbelieving scoff escaped from the specialist which caused Coulson to turn around curiously. Without a word, May passed him the confiscated journal and she crossed her arms as she glared at the other agents. 

 

They looked down with shame as Coulson began to skim the information that was laid out in front of him. His eyebrows came together in an expression of irritation and anger as he processed what he was looking at. 

 

“You realize that this is inappropriate on so many levels,” he scolded them and they looked up in response. “Not to mention how much of an invasion of privacy this would be.”

 

“And it shows us how incompetent you all are at surveillance and observations,” May stated, a touch of annoyance in her tone. “Otherwise, you would have all paid Piper her dues two months ago rather than renewing your wagers.”

 

Shocked dawned on the three agents’ faces as May continued to look at them in disappointment. Coulson’s expression slowly morphed from stern to amusement as they realized the disapproval had been for show. At least, for Coulson it had been. 

 

“I better see improvements or you three are doing field drills every morning for the next three weeks,” May glared with a shake of her head of her head and walked out unceremoniously. 

 

Coulson continued to smile at them, withholding the laughter inside before commenting. “Looks like Piper is finally getting the new TV she wanted.”

 

The three younglings looked dumbfounded and silenced as Phil moved to follow his girlfriend out. He paused at the door and looked at them seriously. “Oh, and you have a week to work on your surveillance skills before we test unannounced.”

 

They had a lot of work to do. 


End file.
